Seeing You Again
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A Max/Roxanne reunion in college. Hope this one is an awesome fic!


This is my first 'Goofy Movie' fic, so i hope ya'll like it!

* * *

Seeing You Again

by: Terrell James

Max has been in depression-mode for three weeks since being in college and all he could think about was Roxanne. It seems as though high school came and went and he wasn't gonna see his crush anymore, because they're so far apart from each other. He laid down on his bed at the dorm, just looking at the ceiling in the dark. He sighed heavily a few times and everytime he turns around, he sees a picture of her in his bedside. He picks up the picture, lets out a broken smile and wishes she was still here.

"Roxanne...I miss you so much. If only I would tell you how I really feel about you. I miss everything about you-your voice, your eyes, your smile, everything. It seems as though it was just yesterday..."

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

Tears fell down on his face when he looked at the picture and he puts it down and puts his face down on the pillow and starts crying a little. Seconds later, he gets up and opens the blinds from the window and the clouds are forming a darkish-grey cloud, like it's raining outside.

He looks up at the window and said, "If only you were here..."

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

With that, he puts his shoes on, picks up his brown jacket and heads out for a little walk. He walked out of the dorm and walked past the hallway, still looking depressed as ever.

Soon, he saw a young girl with hair that looks like her and wonders that if it's really her. Then, he went behind her and she turns around and it's a completely different girl, which made him a little disappointed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Sorry, I... I thought you were...someone I know." Max said, sadly.

He walks off with his head hanging down and went outside for a little walk, just to get some air, while thinking about Roxanne.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing_

While he was walking, he starts reminiscing about the times when Max and Roxanne were in high school, where Max has a serious crush on her, but around her, he's socially awkward and kinda shy around her, but as it goes by, she feels the same way about Max than what he feels about her.

And even when she saw him dance at the Powerline concert one summer on TV, even though it was kind of a fib, but really danced at the concert in order for her to like him. He chuckled softly as to how that memory really stuck to him a lot and it's seemed like it happened so quickly as the years passed.

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Yeah, yeah

The rain starts coming down and Max is soaking wet as he unfolds his jacket collar while he's walking towards the park. Suddenly, he hears someone giggling behind him, thinking that it was Roxanne's, but he figures that it was all just a blur. He sighed heavily and told himself, "It's not it. I'm pretty sure that you're gonna forget all about-"

"Max?"

Max was frozen on his tracks as he heard someone's voice. He became very familiar with that voice and he whispered, "It couldn't be..."

He slowly turns around and sees that it really is her. Max was completely amazed and surprised that he's seeing Roxanne for the first time. He asked, Roxanne, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Max."

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey_

"I just...can't believe that it's really you." Max said, smiling.

"You go to school here?" asked Roxanne.

"Well, yeah. I mean...I've only been here part of the semester and I've been thinking about you everyday. I just...I just can't believe you're here...unless you're visiting, of course."

Roxanne giggled and said, "You haven't changed a bit, Max."

"I'm sorry. It's just that...I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Max felt overjoyed at seeing her in person and comes to the point where they're just gonna run into each other and give each other a hug in the rain, just to embrace it for the first time.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking_

"Guess what, I've been transferred to college here, so it'll be a great time to be boyfriend and girlfriend again." Roxanne said.

Max smiled and said, "That's amazing. There's...something that I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?"

Max sighed heavily and said, "After graduating in high school, I've just been kinda afraid that I wouldn't see you anymore because we were in different colleges and I just couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time, like I miss you too much. I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I love you."

Roxanne was surprised to hear that and she got really emotional and said, "I love you too, Max."

They both look at each other and gave themselves a passionate kiss while standing in the rain. For Max, it was like a feeling that he always wanted to kiss the girl of his dreams for the first time after graduating from high school.

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

They stared at each other and Max said, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too."

_Two is better than one._

They continued to kiss while soaking wet in the rain, but they didn't really care, because all they have is each other and Max feels happy to see his girlfriend again and being in college together might be an amazing thing for both of them.

_

* * *

_

Is that cute or what? The song is 'Two is Better than One' from Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. Hopefully, this one will be a favorite! Laterz!


End file.
